Of Shitenhouji
by chioocheep
Summary: 10 facts about all the members of Shitenhouji. CHAPTER 2- Kenya Oshitari!
1. Chapter 1- Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Of Shitenhouji

Chapter 1

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**Shiraishi started playing tennis at the age of 7**

Shiraishi knew he was never special. Tennis never came naturally to him like it did to the likes of Yukimura, Tezuka and Atobe. It took years of hard work to reach his current level.

Shiraishi was introduced to the game when he was seven. He had been a health freak since he was a child so it was natural for him to choose a sport at an early age. It actually took him quite some time to settle on tennis as the sport of his choice. He tried many sports such as basketball, baseball and even ice hockey. But none of them made him feel the way he felt when he first held a tennis racquet in his hand. The passion that ran through is blood and made his heart race hundreds times faster. Tennis was definitely made for him.

**Shiraishi had his first heartbreak at 13**

Shiraishi's first love was a girl from Hyoutei. The tennis club had gone to play a practice match with Hyoutei during his second year in middle school. The girl had been the captain of the girls' tennis club. He clearly remembers the way her hair smelt. It smelt like strawberries and chocolates at the same time. But when he approached her to ask her out, she simply pointed at Atobe and said that he was her boyfriend. Since then he has had a grudge for the Hyoutei captain even though he never shows it.

**Shiraishi's best friend is his pet beetle**

Shiraishi still remember the day he had found his pet beetle, Kaburiel in his garden. Ever since that day Shiraishi and his beetle have been inseparable. Shiraishi tells his beetle everything from the daily weather to tennis matches to the latest health fads. He appreciates Kaburiel's silence as it allows him to tell Kaburiel whatever he wishes. He does not where he would have been without his beetle.

**He knows his whole team's weaknesses**

Shiraishi knows that his team might come off as happy and jolly but he knows all of them have dark secrets. He knows Kenya has an inferiority complex and his jealousy towards Shiraishi's popularity with girls prevents them from being close friends. He knows Zaizen hates his sister in law and despises his whole family for adoring her and secretly is plotting to murder her. Shiraishi knows that deep inside Chitose still misses Kippei and his days in Kyushu. He knows Gin hates the fact that his younger brother shifted to Tokyo as he has a brother complex. Shiraishi knows that under Kintaro's happy demeanor he has actually hiding the sadness from his younger sister's death. He knows that Kenijiro actually wishes to be on the tennis team as it is his last year in middle school. Shiraishi knows that Konjiki's parents are homophobic and that he is scared of coming out. He knows that Yuji has run away from home and is living with Zaizen to escape from his abusive father.

**Shiraishi respects Zaizen**

Shiraishi unknown to anyone else respects the future Shitenhouji captain. He knows that Zaizen is a genius and most probably has an IQ that exceeds 130 but his laziness prevents from succeeding. Shiraishi scold him so the kid can get back on track. And he knows that Zaizen respects him back even though he does not understand half the jokes Shiraishi cracks.

**Shiraishi is a family guy **

Shiraishi would die for his family. Shiraishi's older sister is his role model. She is a successful entrepreneur at the young age of 21 and Shiraishi want to follow in her footsteps. His younger sister continuously amazes him with her discoveries on beetles so they both can take of Kaburiel. His father was the one who taught him which plants are poisonous and which are not. They spent hours in the garden outside their garden naming different plants and tracking their growth. His mother was the one who taught him to heal emotionally wounded people around him. And using her aid Shiraishi hopes to heal his whole team from their grudges, losses and pain.

**Shiraishi secretly learns salsa**

The first time Shiraishi saw anyone perform salsa was when he was 12. Ever since then he has been fascinated with the dance. The sensuous moves to the rhythmic beat left him wanting more. So he enrolled for a salsa class at the local health club. Since then he has performed at many public event but he has never invited any of team mates to his performances. For he knows they won't get the same pleasure from watching salsa as he did. They would dish him for wasting his time in learning a pointless dance. So he keeps it a secret.

**Shiraishi wants to drop his captaincy position**

He knows he can't because there is no one to step into his shoes. But they joy he sees when Kenya or Chitose are playing tennis is one he rarely experiences. Because the responsibilities of being captain are sucking the light out of the game for him. But Shiraishi knows he can't leave. He is the glue that holds the team together. And so he prays that the enjoyment of tennis will return once again. And it did in his match against Fuji in the Nationals.

**He admires Yukimura**

He has never met anyone as brave as Yukimura in his entire life. Yukimura lasted through a disease that threatened to take tennis away from him and he came out winning. The blue haired captain was a perfectionist and his love for plants made him more endearing to Shiraishi. Shiraishi has called Yukimura up at midnight with worries and doubts and he has always been reassured by the child of God.

**He wants to make everyone around him happy**

Shiraishi wants to put a smile on everyone around him. It is a rather grueling task but he knows he will achieve. To reduce Kenya's jealousy towards him, he has personally asked girls to go out with the Speed Star of Naniwa. To make Zaizen appreciate his sister in law, he went to his house and had a long chat with her and found her to be a pleasant woman. To make Gin closer to his brother, he introduced the technologically deficient Gin to the wonder called Skype. He tries to make Chitose feel home at Osaka by taking the afro boy for frequent tours of the deer inhabited city. He introduced Kintaro to Chitose's younger sister Miyuki. He knows Kintaro sees his younger sister in her. He invites Konjiki to sleep frequently at his house to escape his parents. Shiraishi has applied Yuji for foster care. So he is trying to make the world a better place. And he knows deep inside that he will be happy by helping others out.

_This is chapter one. I still confused whether to do Kenya or Zaizen next. I am pretty satisfied with this chapter. Shitenhouji always struck be as a team that was happy all the time, so I decided to dig deeper to discover their dark sides.. and VOILA!_


	2. Chapter 2- Kenya Oshitari

_Author's note- A guest named Diana requested me in the reviews section to do Kenya next._

Of Shitenhouji

Chapter 2

Kenya Oshitari

**Kenya started playing tennis at 10**

Yushi was the first of the Oshitari cousins to start playing tennis. Kenya saw his blue haired cousin was gaining considerable popularity through the sport. So Kenya picked up the racquet.

**Kenya has a cousin complex**

Kenya and Yushi were inseparable as kids. Their parents were rather surprised at this. Kenya and Yushi were polar opposites. Kenya preferred activities that had him jumping and running around while Yushi preferred games that challenged him intellectually. Kenya misses his cousin who now resides in Tokyo. Sure they fight a lot but they are the only people who understand each other clearly. Kenya considers Yushi closer to him than his younger brother. Yushi is his best friend.

**Kenya is jealous of Shiraishi**

Kenya hates it that Shiraishi is so popular with girls. Kenya even bleached his originally black hair to make it look a shade similar to Shiraishi's fair hair. He also adopted a catch line to match up with Shiraishi's _Ecstasy. _So _No Speed, No Life _was created. But girls still preferred the poison plant addicted man. Kenya's jealousy prevents him from becoming close friends with Shiraishi.

**Kenya's finds a certain peace in talking with Zaizen**

Sure the kid's screwed up. But Zaizen has this view of the world that makes Kenya feel at peace. Zaizen is the only one in the whole school who has a cynical point of view towards everything. He says anything he wants and is not scared of anyone's feelings. He could be crushing your heart and the very next second he could be hugging you. Kenya wished he had the guts to be as blunt as Zaizen.

**Kenya thinks innocent girls are his type**

Kenya thinks that innocent girls are the best. He thinks lies and betrayals can weigh a relationship down. He knows this from Yushi constantly blabbering about his romance books. An innocent girl would not be prone to hurting him. He is too sensitive to go through heartbreak and he knows that.

**Kenya has no sense of style**

Since Kenya was a kid, his mother has been picking out clothes for him. On an occasion where he was allowed to choose his own clothes he ended up picking up an electric blue shirt along with a lime green pair of shorts and extra-long pink socks to top it off with. Thankfully his mother had caught him before he stepped out of the house. Kenya really doesn't know what he is going to do in future once he moves out of the nest.

**Kenya wants to become a professional athlete**

Kenya is secretly training to become an athlete behind his parents' backs. His whole family is filled with doctors including his father. He knows Yushi already intends to become a doctor. Kenya does not want to become a doctor. He hates the sight of blood and he certainly does not want to be cutting through bodies as his occupation.

**Kenya thinks that playing drums is his escape**

Kenya has been banning his father's old drum kit since the age of 5. He thinks that the rhythmic beats the drum produces goes with his speed. When he and Yuji were in first year of middle school, they had started a band. Sadly on the day of their first concert, Kenya was playing four beats ahead of the whole group and finished playing the entire song when the rest of the group was still half way through it.

**Kenya thinks Kintaro is going to take Shitenhouji to a Nationals Trophy**

Kenya respects Shiraishi as a captain but he knows that he won't be the one taking them to a Nationals final. He knows Zaizen won't accomplish the task also. But he knows that Kintaro has the guts and confidence to put a Nationals Trophy in the trophy cupboard of the Shitenhouji tennis club.

**Kenya wants to win**

Kenya has had a competitive streak since he was a kid. He hates losing. When he had to sit out of the doubles match to allow Chitose play against Tezuka he felt gutted after Chitose lost. He wants to win even though Shitenhouji lost. Because he knows Shitenhouji always win, even though they lost for they always emerge out of the fight with a smile on their faces.

_Author's note- Thanks for reading through this. I think I will be doing Zaizen next. He is the most complex of the lot. Please review and fav/ follow if this appealed to you. _


End file.
